Twice Blessed (Novel Series)
Twice Blessed is a novel series created by Maryam Wells, who presided over a team of ghostwriters for the entire duration of the series' creation. The books chronicles the lives of identical twins Kristin Hamilton and Kaitlyn Miller, who were separated as babies, and reunite fifteen years later in the year of 1993. They switch places to get to know their resected families, live their lifestyles, and find out how and why they were separated. The series was an idea of Wells because she likes the movie the parent trap and sister sister, they concept was twins separated at birth and reunite. However in the Twice Blessed series, the twins were separated months after birth. The series takes places in the year 1993. In the first book Twice Blessed book back cover, One twin say, She's Kristin, I'm Kaitlyn and the other twin say, She's Kaitlyn, I'm Kristin! Kristin is dressed like Kaitlyn and the background shows the suburbs, while Kaitlyn is dressed like Kristin and the background shows outside of an apartment building., The character Kaitlyn dressed in trendier clothes, while Kristin's character wore sportier clothes. They also resemble Zack and Cody Martin. Synopsis 15-year-old identical twin girls, who were separated as babies, yet one day find themselves face to face. The story, reminiscent of The Parent Trap, is about how the twins' chance meeting changes many people's lives. Kristin Hamilton lives in Leawood, California, in an apartment building, with her single working mother, Janice, an waitress, an aunt, and cousin, Gia. Kaitlyn, who also lives in Leawood, has been brought up in the middle-class with her grocery-store manager father, a teacher stepmother and a cat. When the twins accidentally meet at Leawood Mall in the summertime, they not only find they have another half; they find they have another parent they didn’t know about. And that’s when the fun really starts … In order for the girls to get to know the parent they never knew, the twins decide to switch places for the summer. But things go wrong. As Kaitlyn, Kristin has to go to summer school to pass Geometry class, Kaitlyn flunked not too long ago. As Kristin, Kaitlyn tries to adapt to her new surroundings in Kristin's life, but develops a crush on her friend, Brandon. While with their 'new' families, the twins have all kinds of adventures. Kristin learns about Kaitlyn's life. She finds out that even though she isn't a scholar student, she has other talents. She is a dancer and loves to bake pastries. Kaitlyn learns about Kristin's life as well. She finds out that she is a straight-A student, plays volleyball, and has plans to go to Southern California University. Main Characters *Kristin Hamilton - The intelligent, friendly, optimistic twin of the two. She has lived in an apartment with her mother, aunt, and cousin. She plays volleyball and gets straight-A's. Kristin has never knew her father when she met Kaitlyn. *Kaitlyn Miller - The cool, boy-crazy, fashionable, social twin of the two. After her mother and sister, left, she has lived with her father and stepmother. She bakes cookies and cupcakes and makes her own recipes. She doesn't excel in school like Kristin. She remembers little of her mother when she met Kristin. Other Characters *Nathan Miller - The twins' father. He raised Kaitlyn after she was separated from her twin, he is married to a schoolteacher named Alyssa and they live in a suburb of Leawood. Kaitlyn lived with them prior to switch with Kristin. He is unaware of Kristin' existence when she switched with Kaitlyn. *Janice Hamilton - The twins; mother. She is a waitress. Kristin lived with her prior to switching with Kaitlyn. It is revealed she left Kaitlyn with her father when she was a baby. *Alyssa Miller - Nathan's wife, the twins' stepmother. She is a teacher. She becomes a mother to a boy named Calvin. She finds out about the twins' secret. *Gia Hamilton - The twins' cousin and Kristin's best friend. In -, Kaitlyn revealed her identity to Gia. *Stacie Cooper - Kaitlyn's best friend and classmate. In -, she discovers Kristin's identity *Brandon Cohen - Kristin's friend and Kaitlyn's love interest. *Cara Abbott - The most popular mean girl at Leawood High. She battles Kaitlyn over everything. * Television In 2000, a TV show called simply Two's Company was produced and syndicated by New Line Television, a division of New Line Cinema. The show was co-produced by Canadian broadcasting company Nelvana and was dubbed in French for airing in Quebec and France as well as in the United States. Heidi and Alissa Kramer starred as Megan and Jenny Healy and Paul Popowich played Jake Ryan, Jenny's love interest. The characters were portrayed as in their late teens, the twins are in college. The show only lasted for one season of thirteen episodes due to poor ratings. Book Episodes *The Twins: Kristin goes shopping at Leawood Mall, with her cousin, where she is reunited with her twin sister, Kaitlyn for the first time in ten years. When they were five months old, their mother left Kaitlyn with their father and kept Kristin. Kristin and Kaitlyn, without telling anyone, decide to switch places to see what it is like living with their unknown parent. Kristin stays at Kaitlyn's house in the suburbs to live with their father, step mother Alyssa and Kaitlyn's cat while Kaitlyn stays in another neighborhood in Leawood in an apartment to live with her mother Janice. *The First Test - Stuck in different places until the end of summer, Kristin and Kaitlyn try to observe each other's lives. They have to study one twin's life in order to fool the other's families. Posing as Kristin, Kaitlyn falls for Kristin's close friend, Brandon. Kristin struggles to slack off as she was posing as Kaitlyn at summer school. *Best Laid Plans - Kristin is invited to a slumber party at -. Kaitlyn is stuck studying for an upcoming test. Now Kristin must help Kaitlyn study or travel back to Leawood to take the test as herself *Love at First Sight - Kaitlyn spends more time with Brandon, as he video editing. Kristin tries to get to know Alyssa. Kaitlyn finds out that her mother was only 18 when she and her father got together and informs Kristin. *Expecting - Kristin finds a pregnancy test in the trash can in the bathroom. Kaitlyn and Brandon share a kiss, putting them in a awkward position. *- Kristin meets her paternal grandparents. Kaitlyn learns about something about her mother and father, and the secret of the water hole. Kaitlyn searches for some alone time to practice her dance, but when Brandon gets sick, she takes care of him. Kaitlyn reveals her identity to Gia. Stacie learns of Kristin's identity, while Kaitlyn reveals her's to Brandon, threatening her relationship with him. As Kristin studies for Kaitlyn's test, her grandmother Lisa learns of Kaitlyn's identity and they are forced to switch back earlier than they planned. Kaitlyn tells Lisa that they'll switch back for the upcoming weekend, giving Kristin time to take Kaitlyn's test. At the park with Gia and Brandon, Kristin informs Kaitlyn that she is finished with the test and they won't know the result in a couple of days. The problem was the twins have to switch back this weekend. When Kaitlyn doesn't return home for her chores, Alyssa learns from her nephew that she is at Leawood Park and the two head there. When they there, they are shocked to see that Kaitlyn has a twin. *Sweet 16 - Nathan books Leawood Park for Kaitlyn's Sweet 16th birthday, where he meets Janice who also booked the park for Kristin's birthday. At the party, Kristin and Kaitlyn reveal to their parents for the first time. Nathan didn't know he fathered twin girls and Janice and her mother, Lisa, along with Nathan's parents reveal Janice real reason for giving Kaitlyn to Nathan and all apologized. Nathan and Janice learn that the twins switched place throughout the entire summer. Kristin and Kaitlyn celebrate their birthday with the family. Notes